Pain
by 0Hallie0
Summary: Nami has a problem. Can Sanji help her without being controlling? SanjixNami. My very first FF. R&R or I'll be crushed! Flame if you must...it will amuse me...:
1. Chapter 1

"Pain"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!  
Belle-mere!

Nami awoke abruptly. She was breathing heavily and her shirt clung to her back with sweat. "Damn." she murmured between her labored breaths. She quickly swung her bare feet out of bed and felt the cool ground. She made her way up the stairs leading out of her quarters as quietly as possible. She rolled her eyes as she heard the inhumanly boisterous snoring coming from her male crewmates asleep in the next room. Once Nami was on deck she took a moment to appreciate the cool, yet not too cool, night breeze; she then crept her way into the kitchen. Closing the door as silently as possible, she crossed the room and filled a glass with water. As she slowly sipped her refreshing drink her thoughts inevitably found their way back to her less than pleasant childhood. Nami tightly squeezed her eyes shut trying to keep the tears from falling, but within seconds they were streaming down her face and she felt as if she were being pulled down by a vortex of despair. 'Belle-mere….' she thought sobbing. 'Belle-mere!' Without meaning to she replayed that horrible day over in her head. A memory filled with hand-me-down clothes, Fish-men invaders, and heart-wrenching loss. 

As Nami snapped back to reality, she was shocked to find that she had subconsciously picked up a knife and firmly pressed it to her fore-arm. As the deep-red blood trickled down , staining her clothes, Nami slipped into a calming euphoria. 

Nami had no idea how long she had been standing there, but as soon as she tried to move everything was brought back into perspective, and she was exhausted. "I better head back to my room." she thought as she yawned. However, she soon found herself sliding to the floor with her back to the wall. As soon as she was comfortably seated on the ground; Nami fell asleep. And for the first time in a very long time, she slept peacefully with no dreams. 

Nami awoke a few hours later as someone gently shook her and called her name. "Nami-san!" As she opened her eyes she found that it was none other than the Merry Go's very own flirtatious cook, Sanji, looking rather worried. It was then that she remembered that she was covered in blood. 'Shit.'   
To Be Continued… 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay! Ch.2! I didn't really introduce myself in the first ch. so, my names Hallie, and my friends call me Hallie-chan. I'm a huge Sanji fan! I'm 14 and I'm a freshman in high school. I tried real hard to make this chapter better than the last one, I was kind of disappointed with how short it was. It seemed longer when i wrote it down on paper honest! Thanx to everybody that reviewed! I did a happy dance every time i got a new one! And without further rambling...CH.2!

Sanij lazily opened his eyes. The sun barely peaked

over the endless azure horizon, and already it was time for

him to reluctantly pull himself out of bed. He awoke every day

at this time in order to prepare an exquisite five-star

breakfast for his Nami-san. As he thought of his lovely

Nami-san his eyes went comically heart shaped. 'Perhaps I'll

make her hotcakes with tangerine sauce.' he mused to himself.

'Oh yeah...I guess I'll have to feed those four other

bottomless pits I call crewmates too.' he thought as his

hearts faded away.

Sanji sighed as he crawled out of bed and quickly put

on his signature black suit and shiny black boots, that had

come into with many enemy pirate skulls. He then quietly crept

past his sleeping crewmates, so as not to awaken the wrath of

Zolo. 'He'd sleep his whole life away if he could.' Sanji

thought. Just as he was about to turn the doorknob, he felt

something latch onto his leg, then a sharp pain followed by

beastly growling.

Shocked, Sanji tried to shake off whatever was

currently gnawing on him. "Ow ow ow." he whispered

"mmmmmm...meat." the shadowy figure mumbled. It quickly became

painfully obvious to Sanji who was trying to rip his leg off.

It was none other than his carnivorous captain, Luffy, who was

sleep walking. "Get off me." he said quietly as he tried to

put a stop to Luffy's midnight snack by pulling him by his

shirt collar.

However, he soon found that his efforts were in vain,

as Luffy's neck just stretched and he continued to chew on

Sanji. Luckily the crafty cook kept a package of beef jerky

hidden for just such an emergency. Dragging his

intelligence-challenged captain along with him, he located the

beef jerky and waved it in front of Luffy's face.

Even in his sleep Luffy could smell his favorite

snack; he released Sanji's leg and latched onto the beef

jerky instead. Then, Sanji hurriedly left the room.

Sanji loved it when the ship was quiet. It was a

rarity on the Merry Go. He smiled as he inhaled the salty air.

'I love the sea.' he thought.

He stood there for another moment; admiring the

Sunrise over the seemingly endless blue horizon. 'Well better

get to work.' he thought with a sigh.

Sanji turned the door knob and entered his sanctuary,

A.K.A. the kitchen, only to find that something was amiss. His

eyes quickly scanned the room and came to rest on a shadowy

form in the corner. He squinted to try and make out who

occupied his kitchen at such an early hour. He recognized

orange hair and a slim figure. "Nami-san..." he sighed as his

visible eye went heart shaped. As he crossed the room and his

eyes adjusted to the light, he noticed that her clothes had

been stained a dark crimson. "Nami-san!" he almost yelled, as

he rushed over to her. He kneeled down beside her and shook

her awake. "Nami-san are you alright!" he asked as soon as

her eyes had fluttered open.

Nami only groaned in response. "Just wait here. I'll

go get Chopper." Sanji said hurriedly." "No." she said firmly.

He froze with his hand on the door knob, hen turned and gave

her a worried look. However he would always do as his Nami-san

asked. "Well, at least let me help you." he said as he went

over to the cabinets and rummaged around to find the first aid

kit that he kept hidden there. God knows what Luffy would do

with it if he found it. He then set it on the table and walked

over to a still slightly dazed Nami. "C'mon, get up off the

floor." he said gently as he helped her to her feet. He then

led her over to the table. After helping her into her seat he

took the one across from her and began to bandage her cut. It

was pretty deep. Nami noticed that Sanji cringed as the wound

started bleeding again.

"Nami-san...why would you do that?" he asked

sounding hurt. "It was an accident." she lied. "...do you

think I'm stupid?" he asked plainly. Nami simply studied the

table. She had always felt that she could confide in Sanji,

but this was pretty big. Not to mention difficult for her to

talk about. "It's fine if you don't want to talk about it." he

said as he finished wrapping her arm. "But-" "Its just..."

Nami interrupted, "...sometimes I have these really horrible

dreams, and...and...they make me really

depressed...and...this time...I did this." Nami said

embarrassed. She hadn't meant to sound so pitiful. Her face

burned as she traced the wood grain of the table with her

finger; looking like a child that had just been scolded.

Nami was so deep in thought, that she didn't notice

when Sanji rose from his seat and sat down next to her.

She jumped when she heard his voice in such close proximity.

"Nami-san"

Sanji didn't care if she beat him up every day for the

the rest of his life. He uttered her name and pulled her into

a comforting embrace. 'ahhhh...her hair smells like

tangerines.' he gushed inwardly.

Nami was a bit shocked as Sanji held her, yet she

could tell nothing about it was meant to hurt. Sanji seemed to

radiate good-intentions. Nami relaxed in his arms. "Y'know,

Nami," he said softly "I'll always be there for you." "Next

time your depressed; will you please come get me?" he softly

pleaded. "I don't want you to have to do this again."

Nami didn't know what to say. "Uh-huh." she simply

murmered. "Great." Sanji said as his face lit up.

"And...um...Sanji?..." Nami began, but Sanji had already

anticipated her request. "Don't worry...I won't tell anyone."

he said with a reassuring smile. "Thanks." Nami said with a

tired attempt at a smile.

Nami yawned and Sanji lightly brushed a lock of hair out

of her eyes. "C'mon, I'll walk you to your room." he said as he

helped her to her feet.

As Nami slept in that morning she wore a slight smile;

dreaming pleasant dreams about a certain cook.

To Be Continued  
A/N yeah...I double spaced to make it look bigger...what'cha gonna do about it?...Flame if you must...it will amuse me. :-)


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: Finally! A new chap.! Sorry it took so long! I was infected with a disease that plagues teenagers across the nation...y'know...laziness. But i finally finished! I think that this chap. is pretty good, but if you think different feel free to flame. Thanx to everyone who reviewed and thanx to everyone who is reading but are too lazy to review!   
"Pain" Chapter 3 

"ISLAND!", came the excited cry of the Merry Go's protein powered captain. 'Ugh. Luffy the alarm clock.', Nami thought as she sat up in her bed. 'Too bad he doesn't come with a snooze button.' Nami then glanced down at the bandage on her arm, memories of the previous night flooding back. She felt ashamed and angry at herself for her moment of

weakness. 'What was I thinking?', she thought as she cursed herself. 'I promised Bellemere-san that I would survive.' With that she sighed. 'I'm such an idiot.', she thought, resting her

head on her knees.

For a long moment Nami just sat there; trying to sort through all the conflicting feelings in her troubled mind. 'I promised her that I'd live...but...I'm still alive.' , she thought.

Frustrated, she groaned and rubbed her temples; trying to massage the thoughts away. "NAMI! ISLAND!", came another cry from the greatly hyperactive Luffy. Grateful for an

opportunity to end the conversation with...herself, Nami hopped out of bed and tossed on a pair of faded jeans with holes in the knees and one of her seldom worn long sleeved

shirts with the Kanji for "treasure" emblazoned on the front.

As she bounded up the stairs, she could smell the tell-tale signs of another exquisite meal being prepared by Sanji. Nami was surprised to feel her face redden slightly at the thought of the flirtatious cook. She swung open the door to her quarters with a loud creak, and was welcomed by a rush of sunlight and salty sea air, as well as the various sounds of her fellow crewmembers going about their day. Luffy was contemplating out loud what kind of meat he was going to devour once he found a restaurant, Usopp was entertaining

Chopper with a story about him saving a race of anchovy people from evil cowboy penguins, and Zolo was on about his millionth pushup.

"Hey Nami, check out the island! ", called Luffy upon noticing her presence. Nami swiftly walked to towards the railing of the Merry Go. Barely visible in the distance was a

small island. "What kind of island is it, Nami?", Luffy asked, bouncing up and down. "Lemme check the map.", Nami replied pulling it out of her pocket. "hmmm...looks like a winter

island, called Papyrus Island.", she said, looking up from her map only to notice that Luffy was nowhere to be found. "...and the award for shortest attention span goes to...", she

muttered to herself.

Nami sighed as she gazed off into the distance. They were now close enough to the island that she could see her breath. "You cold?", came a voice from behind her.

Startled, Nami spun around and her eyes met with one of Sanji's trademark gazes that seemed to plunge deep within your soul, and discover feelings you didn't even know you had.

"uhhhhh...I don't know.", she replied, shifting her gaze to the floor. 'What kind of stupid answer is that?', she thought, her face growing red. 'He probably thinks I'm an idiot!'

Suddenly Nami felt something being draped over her shoulders as she became enveloped in warmth. "Well here's my jacket, incase you go get cold.", Sanji said gently. "Thanks.",

Nami managed to mumble, her eyes still fixed to the floor.

Suddenly Sanji reached out and gently guided her chin upward, so that her gaze met his own. "Are you allright Nami-san?", he asked in tone so caring only Sanji could

manage it. 'Am I?', she asked herself. She paused for what seemed like an eternity, but was in actuality only a few moments. "Yeah.", she replied. "I'm okay." Sanji searched her eyes

for a moment, then decided that that answer would not suffice. "C'mon...you can tell me.", he tried. 'I think he's a mind reader.', Nami thought. "Just confused I guess.", she admitted to

him. "About last night?", he asked. "Yeah.", she said as the sadness in her eyes only seemed to deepen. "Do you wanna talk about it?", he asked as he sat down and leaned against

the railing. He patted the ground beside him to signal Nami to do the same. "It's just...", she began as she complied. "I know that that wasn't a very healthy method of dealing with my

problems...but it was by far the most effective."

For a moment Sanji looked deep in thought. Then he wrapped one of his arms around Nami's shoulders. "Nami-san,", he said. "We all care about you, y'know. A lot. And we

depend on you. Especially me, and it hurts me to see you hurt yourself. So, please, don't cut anymore." Nami paused for a moment and let all of what he had said sink in. "I'll try.", she

said simply. "Thank you, Nami-san.", Sanji said.

Suddenly Sanji drew Nami closer to him. "...besides,", he continued, his face inches from hers and a small grin playing across his lips. "I've got a better way to deal with pain."

Nami's first thought was that this was another dream, but knew it was reality by the warmth of the blonde cook on her left, Nami returned his grin and began to lean in closer

as well. Their lips were now mere millimeters apart, and Nami allowed her eyes to slip closed.

Sanji's heart was about to leap out of his chest. 'I'm gonna kiss Nami-san. I'm gonna kiss Nami-san.', he repeated to himself over and over again. 'Finally my dreams have come true!', he screamed inwardly.

They were both a second away from sheer bliss, when suddenly..."SANJI! MEAT!" Sanji and Nami quickly created distance between themselves, as

Luffy ran back and forth shouting "HUNGRY!" "Allright, Allright!", Sanji said exasperated. "It's almost done, let me go check on it." "YAY!", Luffy shouted and ran back to the

kitchen. "I guess we'll continue our conversation later.", he said to Nami with a sigh. "I'll look forward to it.", she said with a sly grin.

TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: yay! another update! and only three days of school until summer!...and 4 more finals ...got a lot of writing done due to recent insomnia ...got my hair re-dyed...its Burple! (a cross b/t blue and purple)...Ok i'll shut up now!...CHAPTER 4!

**"Pain" Ch.4**

Zolo's brow knotted in frustration. Usopp nervously chewed on his fingernails. Nami was deeply concentrated. Sanji was concentrated on Nami. Chopper nervously looked

back and forth at his crewmates. Luffy was actually quiet. "Okay every one.", Luffy commanded, "let's go." "PAPER, ROCK, SCISSORS!", they all shouted in unison. "Ha ha!

Nami's one of the ship's guards!", Luffy taunted. "Aw man, I wanted to go shopping.", Nami mumbled "Okay, once more.", Usopp instructed; after all he was the self proclaimed

inventor of the game. "PAPER, ROCK, SCISSORS!" "Hah! The shit-cook's out! I can go buy some grog.", Zolo shouted enthusiastically. "Aw shaddup, Marimo.", Sanji

mumbled trying to hide the look of ecstasy on his face. _'Me and Nami-san...together...alone!...without anyone else! Thank you God of Love!' _

"Hello, Sanji!" Is anybody home?", Luffy asked with a wide grin as he knocked on the head of a seemingly brain-dead Sanji. "Oh...uhhhhh...huh?", Sanji said with a dazed look

on his face. "We said we'll be back tonight, baka.", Said an annoyed looking Zolo...but...then again, Zolo always looks annoyed. "Allright then i'll have dinner ready.", Sanji replied

cooly. "Bye Sanji! Bye Nami!", Luffy called as he jumped over the side of the Merry Go. "Luffy! Wait up!", Usopp called shakily as he lowered the rope ladder. Then he, Zolo,

and Chopper slid down the ladder and disappeared from Sanji and Nami's view.

Sanji checked the position of the sun in the sky and decided that it was about noon. "Are you hungry, my dear Nami-san?", he asked sweetly. "Yeah, I am.", she replied moving

one of her hands to her stomach. "Then I will make my Nami-san an exquisite lunch and we can continue our conversation, like you promised earlier.", Sanji declared in a playful

voice. "Sounds like fun.", Nami replied with a small smile. "I'm gonna go take a nap in my room while you prepare the food, okay?" "Yes, my Nami-san", he replied running off to

the Kitchen to begin his work. Nami then stretched and gave a small yawn._ 'God I'm tired...', _she complained to herself as she descended the stairs leading to her quarters. She

kicked off her shoes sleepily, and settled down for her nap.

Sanji lightly rapped on Nami's door, but recieved no answer. He rapped a bit louder; still nothing. He decided to take a risk and quietly opened the door. He gave a deep sigh

and wore a half upon his face as soon as he saw her resting upon her bed. Trying his best not to wake his Nami-san abruptly; he stealthly approached her sleeping form. He then

knelt down beside her; preparing to wake his sleeping beauty. "Sanji-kun...", she murmered suddenly, still asleep._ 'She's dreaming...about me!', _Sanji thought; his cheeks turning

as red as Luffy's shirt. "Oh...Sanij-kun...oh", she mumbled, shifting sleeping positions slightly. _'Just what kind of dream is she having?', _he thought; his cheeks turning even

redder. He then leaned in closer, hanging on her every word. "...oh...Sanji-kun." Sanji's mouth hung open a little now. "Sanji-kun...this chocolate is so great." Sanji's Jaw dropped

and he looked as if he had just been slapped in the face. After a few moments of grieving, he regained his composure. _'Well, you know what they say when you __assume.', _he

thought as he straightened his tie, still looking slightly embarassed.

Sanji then took advantage of the moment and simply stared at what he considered to be the epitome of beauty. He didn't get the chance to do this often. (Most of the time,

Nami would notice and Smack him.) Eventually, he let his thoughts drift back to his beloved Nami-san's recent suffering; his expression becoming somewhat pained. Noticing that

she was in a deep sleep; he allowed himslef to take her right arm in his hands. In somewhat of a trance; he pushed up her shirt sleeve and lightly let his fingers brush against her

bandage. He gave a sigh that was a bit louder than he intended. He suddenly felt her shift beneath his touch. "Sanji-kun...?", she said through a yawn. "Ahhh, good afternoon,

Nami-san.", he said, plastering a fake grin on his face to hide his feelings of concerns. "I just came to tell you that lunch is ready.", he said ;quickly releasing her hand, he could

almost feel the impending bodily harm. "and if you'll remember you promised me a **special** conversation afterwards." "I didn't forget.", she replied, her spirits seemingly brighter.

"Well then. lets enjoy our meal before it gets cold.", he replied as he took one of her hands into his own, and wrapped the other arm around her waist to help her up. "Okay.", she

said, "I'm really hungry.", she added leading the way down to the kitchen.

As she pushed the door open, she was taken aback by the sight of the beautiful place settings at their extremely 'rustic' kitchen table. Sanji had laid out candles, peppermint

leaves, and the good china. "I made it extra special all for you my Nami-san.", he said noticing the suprised look on her face. "It's beautiful.", she replied giving him a look so warm

Sanji thought that he felt the chilly room defrost. Wearing a galant smile, he took Nami's hand and led her towards the table. She took her seat as Sanji brought in their meal. He

had managed to save 2 steaks from being devoured by Luffy and/or Chopper, had prepared fluffy mashed potatoes, and had picked up some fine wine at the last port. "Bon

appetite.", he said as he set down her plate. "Thank you.", she said cheerfully as she reached for the silverware that Sanji had set out earlier. However, she found something

missing ; she had only a spoon and a fork. "uhhh...Sanji, are we out of knives?", she asked a little puzzled.

Sanji's heart stopped beating momentarily, and he put down his fork. _'I can't lie to her.', _he decided. "umm...no...no...Nami-san." "Then, why didn't you give me one?", she

asked; fearing that she already knew the answer. "Uhhh...well...you see...um...", he stuttered nervously "It's just...you know.", he added as he scratched the back of his head. "I

know what?", she asked; her voice rising. Sanji sighed, "I'm sorry, Nami-san...I'm just worried about you.", he said; his gaze cast downward. "There's a big differnece between

being 'worried about me', and treating me like a child!", Nami shouted as she stood up. "I am not treating you like a child.", Sanji retorted; his voice rising also. "Yes you are!", she

nearly screamed "Well maybe if you'd stop acting like an ungrateful brat!", he shouted standing up as well. Nami just gave him a hurt look. "Nami, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that.", he

said walking towards her. "Just leave me alone Sanji!", she yelled; regaining the look of anger on her face.

With that Nami stormed out of the kitchen. She was too angry to even feel the chill of the artic breeze as she headed to her room. Upon reaching her destination; she slammed

the door behind her and slid the lock into place. Crossing the room; she flopped down on her bed in exasperation. After a long moment of impaired breathing; she sat back up and

leaned her head against the wall. _'Who does he think he is?',_ she asked herself; her mind reeling. _'I can take care of myslelf!' _Suddenly, her gaze rested on the small pair of

scissors on her desk. "I can do whatever I want.", she whispered decisievly. She crossed the room and picked up the scissors. She partially unwrapped the bandage on her arm,

and placed the cool metal against her skin. She pressed down hard and made a neat cut a few inches away from her old one. Then, her anger and tension melted away.

** TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! It's me again! I think that my rambling is becoming boring. So here instead is...

**Random Thoughts from the Author**

...I'm glad Apple Jacks don't taste like apples...apples suck!

**Pain Ch.5**

_'Shit.'_, the troubled cook cursed silently as he sat alone in the cold kitchen that usually brought him such joy. "God how could I be so stupid!" , he murmered as he wore a scowl

that was somehow saddened and angry at the same time. Sanji just sat there for a long moment; struggling with his conflicting thoughts. _'Maybe she just needs some space.' _, he

thought, _'Or maybe she could use some company.' _He stood up, but then sat back down again. _'Fine. I'll leave it up to fate.'_, he decided as he pulled a coin out of his pocket.

_'Heads; I go after her. Tails; I wait for her to come out on her own.' _With that he flipped the coin up so high that it almost hit the ceiling, then watched intently as it fell back to

earth.

: 3 : 3 : 3 : 3 : 3 : 3

Nami felt nothing but extreme relief as she rebandaged her arm. Just as she finished; she heard a light rap on the door. _'Sanji.'_, she thought as she quickly pulled down her

sleeve. (Just incase he noticed that the crimson stain had grown a bit.) Feeling slight, unexplained pangs of guilt; she climbed the small flight of stairs to her door. As soon as she

turned the knob, she could hear a muffled apology from the blonde love-cook.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Nami-san, I'm so so sorry.", Sanji began as she swung open the door to the women's quarters. "Please forgive me. It's just-", but Nami put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Sanji, it's okay. I understand.",she said knowingly. _'No way. I thought she was furious at me.'_, Sanji thought as he began to relax. While he was trying to decide if Nami was

really mad at him or not; she had come to a decision of her own. "It's cold,", she said, "either come in here or stay out there." _'If I know Sanji-kun; he'll do just what I want him _

_to.'_, she thought as she wore a slight grin. "Hai, Nami-san.", he said slightly wide-eyed as he brushed off the snowflakes that had accumulated on his jacket, and stepped inside to

the warmness of the cozy room that carried the delightful scent of his Nami-san. As Sanji kicked off his shoes, Nami descended the stairs and sat down on her plush bed. He soon

followed, trailing like an excitied puppy, and, after a moment's hesitation, he happily plopped down next to the fiery headed navigator. This was soon followed by a long, awkward

silence.

"Y'know,", Nami started trying to break the silence, "If you mouth 'Olive juice', it looks like your saying 'I love you.' Funny huh?" "Mmm.", he said with a warm smile. Another

long silence. 'God. I'm, such a dork.', Nami thought. "Sanji-kun?", she said; breaking the silence yet again. "Hai, Nami-san.", he replied. ",...Why do you...care about me so

much?", she asked; her gaze cast towards the wood panelling of the floor. "Nami-san,...", he said as he wrapped one arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder,

"Isn't it obvious? It's because...I love you." With that Nami sighed and let several strands of hair fall in front of her eyes, yet she wore a smile on her lips. "I...I wish I

could...express myself like you can Sanji.", she said softly, "I wish I was better at dealing with my emotions...my anger...my joy...my pain."

Suddenly, Sanji pulled her closer to him; resting one hand on the small of her back and one hand in between her shoulder blades. Nami wrapped her arms around his neck and

buried her face into his well-toned chest. "It's gonna be okay.", he murmered. "How do you know?", she asked "Because,", he said, "I'll protect you. No matter what." With that

Nami looked Sanji straight in the eyes, then suddenly she captured his lips with her own in a kiss. It started out innocently enough; then Sanji, regaining his cool composure,

deepened the kiss. He gently massaged her tounge with his own, and Nami kissed him back. She explored every inch of his wonderfully nicotine flavored mouth. They softly

nibbled on each others lips, and Sanji rubbed her back soothingly. _'He's such a pro.' _, Nami thought; a slight blush rising to her face. Sanji then gradually broke the kiss and began

to nibble her ear. At this Nami began to giggle softly.

: 3 : 3 : 3 : 3 : 3 : 3

_'I must be dreaming.' _, Sanji thought as he struggled to keep from laughing his head off like a maniac in his currently blissful state. _'This is way too heavenly to be reality.' _

Wearing a devilish grin, he passionatly kissed Nami's neck, and felt an overwhelming sense of masculine pride at the adorable, happy sounds that his tangerine goddess of beauty

(his words.) was making.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Sanji! Nami! We're back early! Where-are-you!", Luffy called in a sing-song voice. "Crap!", Nami said as she and Sanji looked around frantic. "What do we do?", Sanji

asked in a hushed voice. "Quick, get in the closet!", she said as she propelled him across the room. There was a small crash as Nami shoved Sanji into the small closet and he

slammed into the wall. Luckily these small crashes were quite commonplace on the Merry Go. So no one thought much of them anymore. After frantically slamming the closet door

in poor Sanji-kun's face; Nami tried to look natural as she rushed across the room and sat at her desk; pretending to work on some of the maps that constantly cluttered her

workspace. Within seconds the rubberman had bounded down the stairs to stand next to Nami. "Hey, Nami! Have you seen Sanji?", Luffy asked with a wide grin. "Nope.

Haven't seen him.", she replied plainly. "Hmm...", he replied as he attempted a pensive look. "Why are you blushing Nami?" 'Crap. Ok...uhh...uhh...I've got nothing!' , she thought.

'Wait. I've got it.' invisible lightbulb appears over her head "Hey Luffy, theres steak in the kitchen.", she said with a sly grin, but when she looked up; he was already gone. _'Too _

_easy.' _

: 3 : 3 : 3: 3 : 3 : 3

As soon as Nami opened the door to the cramped closet; a disheveled Sanji came tumbling out. His hair was quite mussed and one of her bra's was tangled on the buttons of

her jacket. She stifled laughter as she watched him struggle with it...only to have it snap back and hit him in the face. "Here, let me.", she said as she freed him of his elastic

affliction. "Thanks.", he said with a warm smile as he dusted himself off. "Gotta get out there before Luffy eats all the food...so I don't have much time." With that he began to

ascend the stairs. "Sanji-kun?", Nami uttered nervously. "Hai, Nami-san.", he said sweetly. Nami's ears turned red. She couldn't believe she was going to say this. "Olive juice.",

she said sheepishly. With those two words Sanji was about to explode out of sheer joy. He was floating away, but he managed to stay linked to reality just long enough to say

"Olive juice too, Nami-san."

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: I decided to make this a short, comic relief chapter. dodges thrown objects Mwah ha ha! too late! on with the chappie!

**Random Thoughts**

**from the Author**

...Confusious say...raccons are fuzzy...

_"Pain" Ch.6_

In the next week Sanji and Nami were brought to levels of giddyness they never before thought possible. The crew had set out to sail the open sea again; most with expectations of a fairly normal voyage,

(Well...as normal as normal gets for them.) but they soon discovered that things were not quite the same between the resident chef and navigator. It started out with random outbursts of the phrase 'Olive Juice.'

The pair in question would explain it away as an inside joke, but couldn't account for their inexplicable happiness. One day, Luffy even accidentally spilled tea on one of the maps that Nami was working on and the

day ended without bloodshed. However, there were quite a few theories floating around among the crew members who weren't clued in;...hey...at least they weren't bored.

XOXOXO

"Nami, can I talk to you?", Chopper asked in a nervous voice. "Sure.", she replied with an overly excited smile that the crew was becoming more and more used to seeing.

"Ok...so...u-uhhh...yeah,"ummm...you-you've been r-really happy lately...and...and..." , the doctor stuttered as he twiddled his hooves. "And?", Nami inquired with a quizical look.

"So...um...are you on drugs?", he said. " 'Cause drugs are bad." ...a moment of silence..."OF COURSE I'M NOT ON DRUGS!", she said with a, now rare, outburst of her usual temper.

"S-s-sorry!", Chopper stuttered out as he ran as fast as his little hooves could carry him.

XOXOXO

_'I wonder what I should cook for lunch.'_, Sanji thought to himself as he strolled about the deck. _'I'm kind of in the mood for-'_ "Oi! Get in here Shit-cook!", Zolo growled as he pushed Sanji down the ladder to the

men's quarters. "What the hell, Bastard!", the startled cook shouted after getting over the shock of his sudden 7-foot fall.. Zolo then jumped down as well. "We all want to know what the hell's been going on with

you and Nami!", the swordman said as he leaned back against the wall. The chef then allowed a very sly look to play across his face. "What's the matter? Jealous?", he asked as he lit a cigarette. "So you admit it?",

Zolo accused. "Yes, the lovely Nami-san and I are romantically linked, but please do try and be discreet.", the chef said as his cigarette smoke turned into little hearts. "I can't believe it...", the swordsman replied

shaking his head. "You **ARE **jealous", Sanji said still wearing his sly grin. "Well...why the hell should you get the only woman on the ship?", he snapped. "Hmph. Like Nami-san would ever be dumb enough to

get involved with a Marimo like you. Or any other woman for that matter.", he replied blowing smoke in the disgruntled swordsman's face.

Then, Zolo turned red. **REALLY** red; and not from the smoke either. "Holy Shit, you're a vir-", Sanji began. "NO I'M NOT!", Zolo interrupted. "Yes you are!", he insisted. "Well...I never had time to date

growing up. I was too busy becoming a great swordsman.", he replied; defeated. "It all makes sense now. You work out so much to deal with all of the built up sexual tension.", the Love-cook said thoughtfully.

"Shut up!", Zolo said; still blushing. "Aww. Come on. Hey, as long as you've got your hair you'll always your magical leprechaun powers.", Sanij said. (Ok...that sounds more like something that I would say than

something he would. ;) Zolo just stared at him for a moment. "Chopper's right. You guys are on drugs."

(aww! Male bonding! How sweet!)

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know! I haven't updated in forever; school got to me more than I thought it would. I've been named editor of the school newspaper! (Pretty rare for a sophomore.) I've been working on that a lot. So……SORRY!

(Note: The sword wielding first mate of the Mugiwara Kaizokudan will now be referred to as 'Zoro'. Why? To confuse you! Mwah ha ha!!!! )

"**Pain"**

**Chapter 7**

The full moon shines brightly on a warm night; its light illuminating the surface of the vast ocean.

Tonight it also casts a pale glow onto the deck of the Merry Go. Several feet below; Sanji and Nami slumber.

Yes, they shared a bed now. No, no, nothing like that, you perverts. They just enjoyed being close to each other….for now.

XOXOXO

Nami woke with a start; breathing in short labored gasps. '_Another nightmare.'_, she thought; realization slowly setting in, '_At least their becoming less frequent.' _She sat up and put a hand to her forehead; trying to clear her thoughts.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms snaked their way around her waist. "Are you okay, Nami-san.", Sanji asked with concern. "Fine.", she replied, "Just a nightmare. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." "How could I even think of sleep when

my Nami-san is unhappy?", he cooed as he kissed her temple sweetly. "…Thanks.", she replied; embarrassed by so much attention. "C'mon…I'll make us some tea and you can tell me about it.", he said; helping her to her feet. "Olive

juice.", she said giving him a small smile. "Olive Juice, too.", he replied.

XOXOXO

The kitchen is dimly lit, and shielded from the cool night air by the warmth of the lit stove. The kettle begins to ominously hum, and Sanji quickly switches off the burner. Nami sat at the table and propped her chin up with her fist. They both wore their nightclothes; Sanji in a pair of jogging pants, and Nami in a soft tank top and dangerously short shorts. As the cook busily prepared two cups of tea; her eyes were drawn to his bare back. To her it seemed perfectly sculpted. Not too broad ; not too narrow. It gave her the, somewhat childish impulse to run up and hug him from behind. Sanji felt her eyes on him and smiled to himself. "It's not very polite to stare.", he teased as he returned to the table and sat down the cups and saucers. "Hmph. Is it my fault your so sexy?", she replied in mock annoyance. The love cook wore a suave grin. He noticed that she was becoming more and more open with him as their relationship developed. She was beginning to trust him.

XOXOXO

Nami was the most relaxed, and possibly the happiest, that she'd ever been after one of her nightmares. It seemed that Sanji was having this effect on her lately. No matter what was occurring at the moment; whenever she heard his

voice, she perked up. He comforted her, and she liked it. She liked it a lot. "What did you dream about tonight?", he asked; sipping his tea, "Do you want to tell me?"

XOXOXO

He always hated the bit of pain that briefly played across her delicate features when he asked that question. He would never ever ask unless he was sure that it was helping her to communicate her feelings. He was happy to be providing

her comfort, but he hated that he was helpless to prevent that small flash of sadness. He simply had to wait for her to let him in, and allow him to share her pain.

XOXOXO

Part of her had been dreading this question, but the logical side of her knew that, if anyone could make her feel better, it was Sanji. "It was……", she began; hesitantly, "…it was just his face….glaring at me…mocking me."

Finishing her statement; she drank the rest of her tea. "Hm. So Luffy saved you from ever seeing his face again, except in your dreams. Huh?", Sanji mused thoughtfully. "Mmhmm.", she replied somberly; her eyes downcast. "I just can't

get him out of my head."

Sanji slid close to her; straddling the bench. "Y'know Nami-san;", he began, "you've only been free of Along a few months." '_Has it really only been that long?'_, she thought. "Time heals all wounds.", Sanji continued, "The process

can even be sped up."

He then pulled her close to him; wrapping his arms around her midsection and resting his chin on the top of her head. "You just need help from someone you love.", he explained with a reassuring grin. "Thanks.", she replied with a

relieved smile.

Pushing a few stray strands of hair out of her face; Sanji delicately kissed her forehead. Hearing a happy giggle from Nami in return; he moved down to catch her lips in a loving kiss. She slid even closer to the chef; wrapping her legs,

bent at the knee, around his waist. As their tongues clashed; Sanji massaged her thighs tenderly. Nami reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. His hands traveled upward; to massage her lower back. She moved her hands in a criss-

cross pattern across his shoulders and back. His hands moved even further upward; rubbing the middle of her own back; through her shirt. All the while, they massaged each other's tongue with their own. He hesitantly moved his hand to

lightly brush against her breast, and she moved her hands to his thighs.

Suddenly Sanji pulled away, and let his hands rest on her shoulders. Nami gave him a puzzled look. "We're approaching the point of no return. I think we better go back to sleep.", he explained. "Fine.", she replied, a bit disappointed,

yet knowing her was right. He gave her his trademark smile, and helped her to her feet.

XOXOXO

They quietly walked back to their room; hand in hand. They were approached the door; when Sanji stopped Nami and looked her straight in the face. "Nami-san,…..did you mean it when you said I was sexy?", he asked with a devious

grin. She giggled in return; "Of course I meant it; your sexy."

"Yeah? Well I've got news for you. I think your sexy too.", he said; putting his arm around her shoulder. "You're sexier.", she teased. "No, you're sexier.", he replied. "No you-", Nami began; but was interrupted by the sound of

the bathroom door swinging open. "Can't a man take a piss without hearing the word 'sexy' so many damn times?", Zoro asked, annoyed. Sanji and Nami stared at him for a second; then said in unison, "Shut up, Marimo."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
